


the memories we hold (can be magical)

by bloodyhalefire



Series: what's a patronus? [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS LIKE I DID RESEARCH AND EVERYTHING PLEASE READ IT, M/M, Self-Indulgent, also this title is awful i'm so sorry, i'm also /so/ proud of sakaeguchi's so i want other people to see it lmao, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: Mihashi explains what a Patronus feels like to Shuugo, Sakaeguchi, Tajima, and Hamada; Mihashi explains what a Patronus feels like tohim.





	the memories we hold (can be magical)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [what's a patronus?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808582) by [littlemisswolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie) as well as [this post](https://thatsadifferentstory.tumblr.com/post/127184522850/a-patronus-harry-tells-hermione-is-acing-a-test) on tumblr. enjoy!

A patronus, Mihashi tells Tajima, is the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins whenever he plays in a match. It is the overwhelming giddiness he feels every time Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have a class together. It is the weird mix of jealousy and happiness he feels in his stomach when he has to crane his neck to look up at Hanai because of their height difference. It is how even though they act annoyed, his friends will  _ always _ help him study for his exams. And there is an otter, swimming, and Tajima is laughing. 

A patronus, Mihashi tells Hama-chan, is playing baseball with his family at home. It is the way he’s still a part of their Quidditch team by way of the cheer squad despite the fact that he’s not on the field. It is how the Headmaster allows him to have a job at Hogsmeade and helps him with the currency exchange so that he can send the money he’s earned to his Muggle family. It is finally getting an O and an N on his exams after he finally achieved being able to balance work, friends, and school. It is light-hearted bickering with Izumi, the sharp words rendered invalid by the softness and fondness they both have in their eyes. And there is a labrador, barking, and Hama-chan is relieved.

A patronus, Mihashi tells Sakaeguchi, is the memories of his mother and her smile. It is every time he goes home for the summer, reuniting with his Muggle family and siblings. It is the feeling of Suyama’s hand in his, grounding and encouraging him right before a match. It is the pride and relief he feels every time he pulls off a risky move that brings Hufflepuff one step closer to victory. It is whatever occurred the night before that left faint hickies on his neck and a shy yet content smile on his face (and Mihashi can’t, for the life of him, keep the blush from rising to his face as he says this; Sakaeguchi can’t either). It is when he came back to Hogwarts his third year able to see the creatures who pull the carriages; how the gentle way they nuzzled his outstretched palm once he gained the courage to seek one out and how it helped him begin the journey to accept his loss. It is beating his younger siblings at video games and how, despite losing, they never fail to smile at him when the screen says  _ game over. _ And there is an Otter, swimming, and Sakaeguchi is blushing. 

A patronus, Mihashi tells Shuugo, is spending time with his friends. It is the mix of nervousness and exhilaration he gets knowing that all eyes are on him when he’s in a Quidditch match. It is the feeling of Oda’s hand on the back of his neck, how safe and grounded he feels as it spans above his hairline and reaches just below his shirt; it is the thumb that gently caresses his collarbone. It is the warm glass of Butterbeer in his hands that he shares some of his friends from Ravenclaw as soon as the Three Broomsticks opens. And there is an owl, flying circles above his head, and Shuugo is breathless.

  
A patronus, Mihashi thinks, is Quidditch. It is the relief he felt when Shuugo approached him right after the Sorting Hat ceremony, telling him he wants to still be friends and wants nothing to change even though they’re in different houses. It is the relief he felt yet again after Shuugo approached him early in their third year once they both officially made their respective Quidditch teams for the same position, telling him again that he doesn’t want anything to change. It is when, each time, they  _ don’t. _ It is when the house elves in the kitchen let him have a snack in the middle of the night. It is catching the snitch, feeling it still flutter in his palm, and looking up to see Abe-kun’s smile. It is the blinding smile that Tajima directs at him when they see each other in the halls. It is finally managing to talk without stuttering and the happiness it brings him. It is the light blush and small smile on Abe-kun’s face on the rare occasions when Mihashi works up the courage to call him  _ Taka. _ It is hearing Ruri cheer for him in the stands during a match. And there is a beagle, blinking curiously at him, and Mihashi is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> One line from Mihashi’s explanation to Shuugo is almost exactly the same as a line from the fic [thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307631) by [qb_cereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qb_cereal/pseuds/qb_cereal).
> 
> anyway, you can find me on tumblr at [mysticdevils](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mysticdevils), feel free to stop by and send requests for stuff!!
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if u liked it!! it would mean a lot!!


End file.
